plantsvszombiesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Logros (Plantas contra Zombis)
:Para otros usos, véase Logros. En Plantas contra Zombis se pueden desbloquear una serie de logros. Estos difieren de las ediciones de PC, iOS, Android, Nintendo DS, DSiWare. Al desbloquear un logro se emitirá un sonido. Logros de la edición de Steam en PC El 8 de mayo de 2009 se añadieron 12 logros a Plantas contra Zombis en Steam. Más tarde, con la edición GotY se añadieron unos cuantos más. *Modo mostacho: Desbloquea el modo mostacho. *¡Antes muerto!: Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless.thumb|360px|Veinte logros de la edición de Steam en PC, con todos desbloqueados. *¡Estás que lo rompes!: Completa 15 niveles de Rompejarrones infinito. *Zombiólogo: Descubre al Zombi Yeti. '' *La disco nunca morirá: 'Hipnotiza el Zombi bailón (No en Game of the Year version)' *En sus puestos: Completa un nivel de tejado normal sin usar ninguna planta catapulta. *Explonador: Elimina a 10 zombis de tamaño completo con una sola Petacereza. *Seguridad horticular: ''Completa el Modo Aventura. *Inmortal: Survive 20 waves of pure Zombie ferocity. *Morticultor: Hazte con las 49 plantas (incluyendo las de la tienda de Crazy Dave) *En busca del "dorado": Get the Gold Sunflower Trophy. *¡¡PLACA!!: Haz saltar por los aires a un zombi con una Patatapum. *Sabiduría colosal: Haz que el Árbol de la sabiduría crezca 100 metros o más. Añadidos en la GotY *¡Desde el más allá!: Completa todos los 20 minijuegos. *Sopa sin guisantes: Completa un nivel de Piscina de Día sin usar ningún tipo de Lanzagisantes *¿Un cafecito?: Completa un nivel de Día usando solamente Setas y Granos de Café *En sus puestos: Completa un nivel de Tejado sin usar alguna planta de tipo catapulta *Yo no tengo hongos: Completa un nivel de noche sin usar algun Hongo *La pela es la pela: Obten 30 monedas seguidas en un solo nivel sin dejar desaparecer ninguna. *Fiesta de palomitas: Derrota a dos Zombisteins con Mazorcañones en un solo nivel *Rodarán cabezas: Derriba a 5 Zombies con una sola Nuez *Días de sol: Acumula 8,000 soles en un solo nivel Logros de iOS (please do not change this information if you doesn´t talk spanish) estos son los logros de la version pad estan en ingles por culpa de un usuario pvz wiki en ingles reparenlo porfavor *Seguridad del Jardín - Completa el Modo Aventura . *¡PLACA! - Explota a un Zombie con una Patatapum. *Explotador - Explota a 10 Zombies con una Petacereza. *Mortícultor - Collect all 49 plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 Sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime Level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. * Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Peking Express - How fast can you dig your way to China? *Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies. *Where the Sun don't Shine - Complete the first "I, Zombie" level with 1,000 Sun remaining. *Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space. *Disco is Undead - Hypnotize a Dancer Zombie. (formerly Thrilling the Zombies) *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Still Standing ''- Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels.'' *The Stuff of Legends ''- Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless.'' *Hammer Time! ''- Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using Mallets in Last Stand Endless.'' *Alive and Planting - Get 40 Flags in Survival Endless. (iPad only) : Alguien edite más ;-) : A las: 21:41 9 may 2017 (UTC) Logros eliminados These achievements were originally intended for this version, but were removed. They are still hidden in the coding for the game. *Disrespect The Dead - Remove 10 graves during a single nighttime level. *Heavy Weapons - Complete Last Stand using only Cob Cannons to kill zombies. *Zen Profit -'' Earn a total of 100,000 coins through your Zen Garden.'' *May Not Contain Nuts - Defeat a nighttime level without using Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. *Even Morticulturalist - Use every Plant at least once. *Beat It - Defeat a Dancing Zombie before he summons Backup Dancers. *Gold Farmer - Plant 5 Marigolds and a Gold Magnet in a single level. *Face To Face - Complete a level with Digger Zombies without any of them reaching the left side of your lawn. Logros de Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network y PlayStation Vita There are a total of twelve achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network versions. On the leaderboards screen, one will see that Crazy Dave puts lawn ornaments on the lawn of his or her leaderboard house upon obtaining each achievement of the game. *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure Mode. *Master of Morticulture - Collect all 49 Plants in the game. *Smarty Branches -'' Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet.'' *Crash of the Titan - Defeat your first Gargantuar. *ZFF's 4 Evr - Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-op Bowling. (not for PlayStation Vita) *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure Zombie ferocity. *Soil Your Plants - Plant your first 10 Peashooters. *Versus vs Versus -'' Go on a 5 game winning streak in Versus Mode. (not for PlayStation Vita)'' *Explodonator -'' Blast 10 Zombies at once with a Cherry Bomb.'' *Close Shave - Win any level after all 5 Lawn Mowers have been used. *Shopaholic - Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Nom Nom Nom - Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Chomper on any level. *The Complete Zombie - You've won every Trophy, climbed every mountain, defeated every Zombie, planted every Plant. Congratulations! ''(not in the Xbox Live Arcade version) Exclusivos de PlayStation Vita The PlayStation Vita version of the game has most of the achievements from the PlayStation 3 version, plus a few more. *Don't Pea in the Pool - ''Complete a Pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using Aquatic Plants. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 Zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Complete a Roof level without using catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Yeti Zombie. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your Plants in Beghouled. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *20 Below Zero - Freeze 20 full-sized Zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill Zombies. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 Zombies with a single Squash. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Night level without using Mushrooms. *Good Morning - Complete a Day level using only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *SPUDOW! -'' Blow up a Zombie with a Potato Mine.'' *Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie comes. *Beyond the Grave - Complete all 20 Minigames. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Enlightened -'' Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants.'' *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons on a single level. *Popcorn Party - Kill 2 Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missles on any level. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've got one level to destroy three Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. Logros de Nintendo DS y Nintendo DSiWare The Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions have their own set of achievements. There are fourteen total. Note that many of the Nintendo DS achievements may seem similar to other achievements of different names. The only difference is the names of these achievements. *Resolute Homeowner - Complete Adventure Mode. *Shopping Spree - Spend 25,000 coins in Crazy Dave's store. *Nebulaphile - Beat an extremely foggy level without disturbing any fog. *Don't Drink the Water - Beat a Pool level without using any aquatic plants. *Unsiege Mentality - Complete a Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Book Learner - Fill out the Almanac. *Demolitioner - Blow up 10 Zombies at once with a single Cherry Bomb. *Photosensitive - Beat a Night level without picking up any Sun. *Attention Deficit - Earn a Trophy in each mini-game. Exclusivos de Nintendo DS *Tough Beans - Get a Trophy in each Survival Mode. *Greenhouser - Raise 10 Plants to full growth in the Zen Garden. *Street Team -'' Play Download-Play; Multiplayer at least once.'' *Think Hard - Earn a Trophy in each Puzzle Mode. *Cerebral Canopy - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 ft. Logros de Android y Nook There are a total of forty-eight achievements for the Android version. The Nook version only includes ten achievements. *Seguridad del jardín - Completa el modo Aventura. *¡¡PLACA!! - Haz saltar por los aires a un zombi con una Patatapum. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 Plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombiólogo - Descubre al Zombie Yeti. *La pela es la pela - Recoge 30 monedas seguidas en un nivel sin que desaparezca ninguna. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 Sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime Level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *20 bajo cero - Paraliza a 20 zombis de tamaño completo con una sola seta congelada. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. * Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *¡Por el amor de dos! - Completa el modo Aventura por segunda vez. Exclusivos de Android y Kindle Fire *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Alive and Planting - Get 40 Flags in Survival Endless. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Pekín exprés - ¡Bien! Has llegado a china en '(Record del jugador) '''segundos. ¿Puedes ir más rápido? *Shooting Star - ''Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies. *Donde no brilla el sol - Completa el primer nivel de Yo, Zombi con 1.000 de sol restante. *Undead Space - Aumenta tu montón de zombis en el espacio exterior. *La disco nunca morirá - Hipnotiza al Zombi bailón . *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Still Standing ''- Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels.'' *The Stuff of Legends ''- Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless.'' *Hammer Time! ''- Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using Mallets in Last Stand Endless.'' Galería While digging down the hole before going to China, the player will encounter these things: Acheesements bejeweled.png|Some diamonds from Bejeweled 3 Acheesements bookworm.png|Lex from Bookworm Adventures and the Zombie Worm Acheesements chuzzle.png|A green chuzzle from Chuzzle Acheesements peggle.png|The skeleton of Bjorn and some pegs from Peggle Nights Acheesements pipe.png|A pipe (no reference) Acheesements zuma.png|Baron Digo and some Zuma balls from Zuma's Revenge Acheesements china.png|After having dug past the core of the earth, you end up on the other side of the world with Jiang Shi (Chinese zombies) roaming in China the icons of the archievements.png|All icons of the achievements (GOTY PC) acheesements_icons.png|Todos lo logros de goty version con disco is Undead Achievement.png|Todos los logros Curiosidades *The player can see the zombies on the other side of the world (China) at the Achievements page. To see Chinese Zombies: **For the PC version, scroll the mouse down or press arrow down key. **For the other versions, such as iPad and Android, slide down the screen. **This is there because of the phrase "digging to China". *The only hidden achievement is Peking Express. *The Nintendo DSiWare version of Plants vs. Zombies has the least achievements, with nine. *In the Game of the Year version of the game, the Silver Sunflower Trophy and Gold Sunflower Trophy sit on top the achievement button. *Penny Pincher and Lucky Spin are the only achievements that include money. Véase también *Galería de logros Categoría:Logros Category:Plantas contra Zombis